fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Elephant Graveyard/Kings of the Past
Simba and Nala ran off together as they started leaving the Pride Land boundaries. "Alright, it worked," said Simba. "We lost him," said Nala. "I am a genius," said Simba "Hey, genius, it was my idea," replied Nala annoyingly "Yeah," said Simba with cockiness, "but I pulled it off." "With me," replied Nala. "Oh yeah," said Simba as he leaped forward to pounce on Nala. But Nala got the upper hand by flipping Simba and pinning him to the ground. "Pinned ya," said Nala "Hey let me up," demanded Simba. As Nala began to wonder off victorious, Simba decided to get her back. With Nala's guard down, Simba leaped at her again, only this time they plummeted down a cliff into a dark and gloomy area. As they reached the bottom, Nala did her trick again, flipping Simba and then pinning him to the ground again. "Pinned ya again," she said. Before they could get up and play more, a geyser went off, surprising the two cubs. They saw two skeletal like horns over a small cliff. Simba realized that they were close to the elephant graveyard and climbed up the cliff, with Nala close behind. Rudy, Dennis, Cassidy, Kimmy and Kaytlin found them and followed as well. As they reached the top they saw a huge elephant skull. The sight of a huge skull gave Kimmy a chill. "This is it," said Simba, "we made it." "I thought we supposed to be at a water hole," said Cassidy. Simba and Nala didn't pay attention to the pelican and looked over the elephant tusk, witnessing the scary view of the wasteland. "It's really creepy," said Nala. "Yeah," replied Simba, "isn't it great?" "We could get in big trouble," said Nala sarcastically. "I know," said Kaytlin, "This is scary. I don't like this place." "Neither do I," said Dennis, "this is not what I call a great place. It's rather spooky." "What's the matter scared," teased Simba, much to Kaytlin and Dennis' annoyance. Simba and Nala turned to the huge skull. It was nearly as big as the Pride Rock cave. "I wonder if it's brains are still in there," said Nala. "There's only one way to know," said Simba as he approached the skull, "come on. Let's go check it out." Before Simba could enter, Zazu came right in front of him saying, "WRONG! The only checking out you will do would be to check out of here." "Zazu's right," said Kyle as he approached the cub, "This is way beyond the boundary of the pride lands." "Look, blueberry otter and Banana Beak are scared," said Simba rudely. "It's Mr. Banana Beak to you Fuzzy," snapped Zazu "And his name is Kyle," said Kaytlin as she comforted Kyle, "Stop acting like a mean know-it-all." "Kaytlin's right boy," said Zazu, "Because right now, we are all in very real danger." "Danger? HA," replied Simba as he approached the skull, "I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. HA, HA, HA, HA!" Suddenly, laughter came from inside the elephant skull, causing Simba to run back to Nala, Zazu and the FT Squad, who were all spooked. Out from the skull came three spotted hyenas. There was Shenzi, the female leader, Banzai, the aggressive male, and Ed, the other male, but with a dumb personality. "Well, well, well Banzai," said Shenzi, "What have we got here?" "Hmmm, I don't know Shenzi," replied Banzai, "what do you think Ed?" Ed responded with a crazy laugh. "Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers," said Banzai. "And quite by accident let me assure you," said Zazu nervously, "a simple navigational error." Zazu tried to lead the others away but was stopped when Shenzi put her foot on the hornbill's tail feathers. "Wait, wait, wait. I know you. You're Mufasa's little stooge," she said. "I, Madam, am the king's major domo," replied Zazu. "And I am Kyle, leader of the Future Time Travel Squadron," said Kyle, "we don't want trouble." "Never heard of you," replied Shenzi, "but you seem to be close with Mufasa." "That's because he is," said Dennis, who then got whacked in the head by Rudy, "what did you do that for?" "And that would make you," said Banzai to Simba. "Future king," replied Simba as he was surrounded by the hyenas. "Do you know what we do to kings who step out of that kingdom," asked Shenzi. Simba wasn't afraid at all. Instead, he was annoyed by Shenzi's words. "You can't do anything to me," he snapped. "Oh, technically they can. We are on their land," said Zazu nervously. "But Zazu," replied Simba, "You told me they were nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers." Zazu tried to get Simba to be quiet. He didn't want the hyenas to get angered. "Ix-nay on the upid-stay," he muttered. "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' UPID-STAY?" demanded Banzai angrily. "Way to go future king," said Rudy, "You got them provoked." "My, my, my. Whoa, look at the sun. It's time to go," said Zazu as he tried to rush the cubs out. Shenzi ran in front of their way, stopping them from running. "What's the hurry," she asked, "we'd love you to stick around for dinner." "Yeah," said Banzai, "we could have whatever's…lion around!" The hyenas burst into laughter at Banzai's joke. Shenzi came up with one. "I got one, I got one. Make mine a cub sandwitch. What'd ya think?" Shenzi said. The hyenas laughed again, but Ed came in between Shenzi and Banzai, shaking his paws in one direction and making noises. The two other hyenas noticed this and questioned Ed what he was doing. Banzai soon realized something. "Did we order this dinner to go," he asked Shenzi. "No, why," replied Shenzi "CAUSE THERE IT GOES," Banzai yelled as they watched their prey run. Simba and Nala ran for their lives. The FT Squad was right behind them. Zazu flew overhead, but was pulled backward. Shenzi had grabbed his tail feathers. Kyle tried to stop her, but his hand was grabbed by Banzai. Both Zazu and Kyle were pulled towards them, leaving the others behind. "Did we lose them," asked Nala who was scared. "I think so," replied Simba, "where's Zazu?" "And where's Kyle," asked Kimmy. At a nearby geyser the hyenas were toying with Zazu as they led him to a geyser. "The little major-domo bird hippety-hopped all the way to the birdie boiler," Banzai sang as he put Zazu in the geyser. "OH NO," screamed Zazu, "NOT THE BIRDIE BOILER, AAAAHHHHHHH!" Zazu was launched out of the geyser and sent flying far away. The hyenas then forced Kyle into the same geyser. "Get in there you," demanded Banzai. "Let me go, you crazy mon…" before Kyle could finish his line, he was launched into the air as well. The hyenas laughed with excitement. But their laughter didn't last long. Simba stood up to them and said, "Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size." "Like YOU," replied Shenzi. Outsmarted and frightened, Simba and Nala ran with the hyenas close behind. The remaining FT Squad tried to fend off the attackers but they were shoved out of the way by the charging carnivores. The hyenas continued to chase the now defenseless cubs throughout the graveyard. Shenzi almost caught Nala, but Simba slashed Shenzi with his claws, making her very angry. As Simba and Nala ran for their lives, they found themselves at a dead end. With no place to run to or hide, the lions watched the hyenas approach them hungrily. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Banzai said. Despite being cornered, Simba, who still thought he was brave, attempted to scare off the hyenas with a growl. This didn't work and the hyenas laughed at him. "That was it," asked Shenzi, "Do it again. Come on." Simba took a deep breath and let out another roar, but this one was a louder roar; a MUCH, MUCH louder roar. The hyenas stood in confusion. Was that really Simba roaring? Suddenly, a giant paw swiped the hyenas away. IT WAS MUFASA! He savagely attacked the hyenas, roaring loudly and slashing the hyenas with his sharp claws. Mufasa wasn't alone though. Kyle was with him. Using his fists and firebat weapon, Kyle attacked the monsters, causing serious injuries. Simba and Nala watched in horror as Zazu flew in. After attacking the hyenas, the angry lion pinned them to the ground. The hyenas begged for mercy but Mufasa demanded them to be quiet. "If you very come near my son again…," he said angrily. "Oh this is your son," said Shenzi, pretending to be surprised, "Did you know that?" "No. Me? I didn't know," replied Banzai, "Did you?" "No of course not," answered Shenzi. "Shut up," yelled Kyle, slapping the hyenas, "You did know this was Mufasa's son. You're just faking it." "Ed," said Shenzi and Banzai at the same time. Instead of nodding no, he nodded yes. This angered Mufasa even more. He let out another angry roar, scaring the hyenas. "Toddles," said Banzai. The hyenas then ran for their lives before Mufasa could harm them again. The danger was gone. Zazu flew next to the lion and nodded with approval, but Mufasa was still not happy. "That was a close call," said Dennis, "They scared off the hyenas. WA HOO!" "It's too early to celebrate," said Kyle, "Mufasa is not pleased at all." With the hyenas gone, Simba came up to his father. He attempted to speak to him. "Dad, I…" "You deliberately disobeyed me," said Mufasa, disappointed. Simba felt horrible and guilty. He had wondered into the shadowy place that Mufasa said not to go too. "Dad, I'm sorry," said Simba. "Let's go home," said Mufasa as he walked off with Zazu and Kyle following close behind. Simba and Nala walked together, both upset. "I thought you were very brave," said Nala to Simba. They began walking back to the Pride Lands, all very disappointed about what happened. However, what they didn't know was that they were being watched. Above them was Scar, watching them with disappointment. His attempt to kill them had failed. Later that evening, Mufasa had led the others back into the Pride Lands. He was still angry at Simba for disobeying his rule. Simba felt incredibly bad but so did Kyle. He led his team and friends to the elephant graveyard. As they walked, Mufasa came to a stop. "Zazu," he called. "Yes Sire," answered Zazu nervously. "Take Nala home," Mufasa ordered, "I've got to teach my son a lesson." Simba hid himself in the grass as Nala remained still. "Kyle," Mufasa called. Kyle approached the distraught king slowly. "Yes, your Majesty," he replied. "You and your friends can go home," said Mufasa, "You are not required to listen to my conversation with Simba." "Your Majesty, with all due respect, I didn't know that Simba was planning on going beyond the Pride Land borders," said Kyle, "this is all a big misunderstanding." "You can tell me about it some other time," replied Mufasa, "I understand why you did not mean trouble. Now if you'll excuse me I must talk with my son." "Ok," said Kyle, "I might come back tomorrow to set things right." Zazu flew over to the two cubs and said, "Come Nala. Simba, good luck." And then he took off with Nala following him. Kyle approached his friends. "Mufasa said we can go home. He wants to talk to Simba." "We're not in trouble," asked Rudy. "Not sure," replied Kyle, "But I feel in trouble, deep down in my heart." The FT Squad then started their walk to their mothership, leaving Simba alone and upset. "SIMBA," called out Mufasa. Simba then slowly walked to his father. As he did, he stepped in his father's footprint. He then thought of how he was going to be king. He sat down next to his father as he turned to his son. "Simba," he said, "I'm very disappointed in you." "I know," replied Simba quietly. "You could've been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me and what's worse, you put Nala in danger," said Mufasa. "I was just trying to be brave like you," said Simba sadly. "I'm only brave when I have to be," relied Mufasa calmly, "Simba, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." "But you're not scared of anything," said Simba. "I was today," replied Mufasa. "You were," asked Simba. "Yes. I thought I might lose you," said Mufasa. "Hmm, I guess even kings get scared, huh," said Simba, feeling better. Mufasa agreed. "But you know what," said Simba. "What," replied Mufasa, curiously. "I think those hyenas were even scareder," said Simba. Mufasa chuckled and said, "Because nobody messes with your dad. Come here you." Mufasa and Simba then tackled each other and had fun. After calming down, Simba said, "Hey Dad, we're pals right?" "Right," replied Mufasa. "We'll always be together right," asked Simba. "Simba," Mufasa said, "Let me tell you something that my father told me. Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars." "Really," replied Simba curiously. "Yes," answered Mufasa, "So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you…and so will I." Mufasa and Simba gazed upon the stars. Simba understood that his father would be there for him always to guide him the right path.